Alison Montgomery
Alison works at Spencer Publications and is Bill Spencer Jr.'s assistant who does all his dirty work for him. She is portrayed by Princess Theodora of Greece and Denmark. Alison works with Bill's attorney Justin Barber. Storylines Bill never supported Hope Logan and his son Liam Spencer being together. Hope and Liam were getting married in Italy. Bill Spencer got Hope's father Deacon Sharpe out of prison to stop thier wedding. Deacon was hesitant at first but later agreed. Bill then took Deacon and Alison to Italy to stop the wedding. Bill told Steffy (Liam's ex-wife) to stay in Italy knowing something might happen. When Deacon and Alison were alone Deacon decided to ask Alison about Liam and Hope. Alison admitted she doesn't know Hope very well, but she sees she loves him as much as he loves her. Deacon went along with Bill's plan and Liam and Hope never got married. Bill was stressed from his wife Katie and had Alison drink some shots with him. Bill drove on the road and crashed into Brooke Logan (Katie's older sister and his ex-lover) and Brooke dragged Bill home for aid while Katie came to Brooke's house after she called Bill's cell and Brooke answered and was furious. Katie took off her ring and said Bill and Brooke should be together. Brooke and Bill did it in Brooke's bed and Brooke got pregnant and later had a miscarriage. Bill Spencer's niece Caroline Spencer just got jilted by her ex-boyfriend Rick Forrester because he engaged in a relationship with Maya Avant who he met at Dayzee's while helping out there. Bill has Alison and Justin dig up some dirt on Maya Avant. They've found that Maya is an ex-convict but was proven innocent. M aya was sent to jail because of Jesse Graves who commited an illegal crime with a gun. Maya also has a restraining order against him. Alison met up with Jesse Graves so he'll talk with Maya at the party and gave him a tall stack of cash, she told him half now and half later. Bill set Maya up at a party with Jesse Graves. Maya bumped into him and they had a chat. Alison showed up at the party as a dork in disquise with a camera to take pictures. Bill threatened Maya if she continued a relationship with Rick, she could go back to jail. Bill also slid the picture on his desk. Maya ended their relationship but later told Rick everything and got back together.Rick threatened if Bill bullied Maya again he's fire Caroline from working at Forrester Creations. At Brooke's birthday party her enemy Taylor Hayes blurted out Brooke got pregnant with Bill Spencer's child and then had a miscarriage after her sisters admired her. Katie asked Brooke if this was true, but Brooke said nothing because she could never lie to her sister. Brooke and Bill then got a divorce. Bill's opposite sister Karen Spencer helping Katie through the divorce. Katie asked for one percent knowing Bill wouln't min, giving Bill 49%, and Karen 50%. Katie with Karen's permission fires Bill where all of Bill's workers come in and Alison makes a cameo appearance.